


Secret meeting behind the confessional

by Meiilan



Series: OTP: Chantry Boyfriends - drabbles for Cullen/Sebastian Vael [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doing some naught stuff with Cullen. In the Chantry. // Another little porn-drabble dedicated to my RP-partner Cullen on tumblr.</p><p>Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret meeting behind the confessional

The soft whisper of shoes shuffling over marble-floor and the heavy cloth of the sacred robes swishing around ankles were the only sounds floating through the high halls of the Chantry.  
Except for those two figures, standing in one of the darkest corners of the halls, just behind the confessional, the main hall was empty. And for once, Sebastian was grateful for that. For the absence of voices made it much easier to catch those gentle sounds, his ears were straining for. The hitching gasps and helpless groans, that managed to slip past Cullen’s lips. The sight the templar presented to his lover right now, was ridiculously erotic and that even though, he was still wearing his full armour. Cullen was leaning heavily against the cold wall behind him, his eyes were tightly shut, brows drawn together, lips pressed to a thin line and beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. His entire face was caught in an expression of determined concentration, while his hands gripped the folded cloth of his skirt, holding it up just enough to show a glimpse of what was underneath. Sebastian himself was bracing his weight, with one hand against the wall besides Cullen’s head, leaning in close, a dark, satisfied smile curling his lips. His other hand, however, was hidden underneath the folds of Cullen’s skirt, fingers encircling the hot pulsing flesh, that was straining between the templar’s legs. Pumping his erection in a slow, lazy pace, the brother seemed determined to drive his lover crazy. Whenever the knight’s hips twitched, trying to fuck his hand, increase the pace and friction, Sebastian would pull away, grinning even more at the soft noise of disappointment his lover made. They had been doing this for a quite a while now and Sebastian knew, that he couldn’t drag on the torture for much longer, but he couldn’t bring himself to end it yet. It was far too enticing to watch the wall of Cullen’s self-restraint crumble under his ministration. Eventually the deep reverberating sound of the morning bells told Sebastian, that he had to hurry.  
At the first sound of the bells, Cullen’ jumped and tried to move from the wall, probably with the intention to stop for fear of getting caught. Sebastian reacted quickly, slacking the arm that was bracing himself against the wall, thus falling against the templar’s chest-plate, his own weight effectively pushing the man back again. Putting his now free hand, over Cullen’s mouth, he whispered into his ear.  
"Forgive my forcefulness, but it seems like we need to hasten things a bit."  
Keeping his hand over his lover’s mouth, he tightened his grip around the man’s erection and began pumping it in a fast, merciless pace. Even under such treatment, the Knight-Captain’s self-restraint was remarkable. The only sounds, stifled by the archer’s hand were soft, helpless groans, while his hips were moving in a matching pace, thrusting up into the brother’s hand, whenever it moved down over the thick flesh. It didn’t take long for Cullen to cum and yet it was just in time. When the templar had spent himself all over Sebastian’s hand, they heard the approaching murmur of people, the citizens that began to fill the hall, coming for the morning services. Just before the first walked past the confessional and into eyesight of the two secret lovers, Sebastian stepped back from Cullen, conveniently hiding his soiled hand in the sleeve of his robe, while the Knight-Captain dropped the folds of his skirt. Anyone looking in there direction would’ve have only seen a templar and a Chantry brother engaged in a silent conversation.  
Putting on the gentle smile, he always wore during his Chantry duties, which was such a stark contrast, to the voracious grin, he had shown just moments ago, Sebastian wiped his hand subtly on his own robe, while speaking to the mildly mortified Knight-Captain.  
"Thank you, for keeping me company, this morning. This was very pleasant. May I assume, we can continue our conversation after the morning services, maybe in a more private surrounding?"  
Wide eyes stared at him, while Cullen tried to process what  _exactly_  the good brother had just proposed and for a dreadful moment, Sebastian feared his lover would push him away, but then the man licked his lips and hesitantly nodded his agreement, before walking away towards his place in the pews.  
When Sebastian took his place among his brethren, a sister leaned in and asked, if something good had happened to him, for his smile was exceptionally bright today. The brother decided to  _not_  answer that question.


End file.
